


Until Then...

by engineering_biochem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relient K - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineering_biochem/pseuds/engineering_biochem
Summary: Based off of the Relient K songs “Savannah” and “Baby(Outro).” Set in season five, around episode five.





	Until Then...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Relient K songs “Savannah” and “Baby(Outro).” Set in season five, around episode five.

“Savannah  
I hope to be there by the morning  
And see this pining all transforming  
Into the arms of the Georgia sun  
Savannah  
I'd love to feel the heat, the sunrise  
Brushing rays across my windshield as if one dries  
The streams from off my face.

Yet I know you'll be there, cause you'll know I'll want you to be there  
And we'll say hello, as you're smiling in love  
And we'll sigh so relieved, I believe  
because we will both know by tonight, we'll feel normal again  
But until then...”

****

Fitz stirred as the warm sun shone through the window, waking him. He almost didn’t want to move, the room was so warm and the bed was so comfortable. He grasped the soft sheets, as if to try to confirm their existence. They definitely /felt/ real, or at least he wanted them to be...  
“Fitz?” a familiar voice said softly. It was a beautiful voice, one that almost never failed to make him smile. He could feel someone sit on the bed next to him, and they rested their hand on his back gently.  
“Jemma? Is that you?” he asked tentatively, still not opening his eyes, afraid that if he did she would disappear.  
“Yeah, it is. And it’s time to get up now. We have a lot to do today, remember?” Jemma replied and rubbed his back gently, which was rather counterproductive, as it made him want to get up even less. But finally, he made himself open his eyes and looked up into the kind, loving face of the woman he loved.  
“It’s really you...you’re here,” he said breathlessly.  
She laughed softly.  
“Of course I am. I’ll always be here. But like I said, come on, we need to get going.”  
With a reluctant sigh, he sat up and slid out of bed.  
After a little while, he was completely ready, and walked out of the hotel bedroom and into the kitchen where Jemma had a cup of tea ready for him. That was finished in no time, and the next thing he knew, they were headed out the door and into the inviting sunlight.  
“It’s so quiet,” Fitz commented as they got into their rental car.  
“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it,” Jemma replied with a smile. Fitz would have classified it as more strange than nice, but he had to admit, it was definitely nice.  
“So what are we going to do first?” he asked, almost unable to take his eyes off her beautiful face.  
“Well, there’s a little coffee shop not too fat from here that we could get breakfast at, then we can go for a little walk. Anything you want, really.”  
“Coffee shop it is, then.” Fitz couldn’t help but smile widely as they drove out of the parking lot and down the road towards their destination. This was just so perfect, just him and the woman he loved so much. No distractions, just happiness.  
Yes, finally, they were happy. 

****

“Savannah  
Our backs supported by a hammock  
We sum up perfection like a handbook  
And God knows it all too well  
Savannah  
We'll take a walk to find a gift shop  
Who would've thought the book that you bought  
Would never come off the shelf. 

Yet I know you'll be there, cause you'll know I'll want you to be there  
And we'll say hello, as I’m smiling in love  
And we'll sigh so relieved, I believe  
because we will both know by tonight, we'll feel normal again  
But until then  
Until then  
Until then...”

****

/She’s so beautiful. I’m so lucky. I don’t deserve this amazing woman/, Fitz thought, as he watched her gaze out the window at the pretty view. But the beauty of the nature seemed, in Fitz’s eyes, to pale in comparison to the beauty of the woman in front of him.  
“What?” Jemma asked, finally noticing him watching her.  
“Nothing,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m just so lucky. And I love you so much.”  
She smiled, but it was a more amused smile than a loving one.  
“Ugh, you’re such a hopeless romantic.”  
“And what’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing...and I love you too, by the way,” Jemma said, her smile widening. “Now, how about we go for that walk now, yeah?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great.”  
Fitz smiled back at her as the two of them stood. They headed back outside and down the sidewalk, passing several quaint little shops. Jemma grasped his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued to walk for a bit, thoroughly enjoying the quiet peacefulness and each other’s company. Finally, they came to a stop in front of one of the shops.  
“What d’you think, should we look inside this one?” Fitz asked, looking over at Jemma.  
“Hm, sure, it looks promising. Yeah, let’s check it out,” she replied and walked towards it, pulling Fitz with her.  
The shop had all sorts of things inside of it, from beautiful antique china sets to rather strange beat-up signs.  
“Fitz, look at this,” Jemma called over to him.  
“Yeah what is i— what the bloody heck is that!” Fitz exclaimed when she moved aside to show him what she had been looking at.  
“It’s a monkey,” she replied, barely contained laughter as she picked up the strange-looking stuffed animal.  
“A messed-up monkey. That thing should be burned. It’s missing an eye, and it might be just me but I think it smells pretty weird.”  
“Well, I guess we should make it our mission to find at least /one/ normal monkey-related item in here,” Jemma said and set it down.  
“Normal? In this place? Might be rather difficult,” Fitz replied, chuckling.  
“I accept that challenge,” she said and set off in search of something, leaving Fitz standing there, watching her with a fond smile. 

****

“Baby  
I spent my life wondering  
Wondering when I'd find you  
I searched for all these years and now you're right here  
I need you to know that  
Everything makes sense when you're with me

Savannah  
Walk out into the sultry evening  
Cotton breathing when the sea winds  
Brush the hair down around your neck  
Savannah  
You hold my hand like it's the first time  
And all the feelings that our hearts find  
Will be just what we expect

Yet I know you'll be there, cause you'll know I'll want you to be there  
And we'll say hello, as you’re smiling in love  
And we'll sigh so relieved, I believe  
because we will both know by tonight, we'll feel normal again  
But until then  
Until then...”

****

After a long day of walking, shopping, and just spending time together, Jemma and Fitz arrived back at their hotel. Jemma said she wanted to take a quick shower, so Fitz was left alone for a little bit. He wandered out onto the balcony, watching as the sun set. It was easy to get lost in the scenery, everything seemed so surreal.  
But then again, maybe it was...

“Fitz?” there was that soft voice again. No, not just any voice, Jemma’s. She placed her hand on his shoulder, in a familiar gesture. But it reminded him of something. When he had been hallucinating her...  
No. This was not a hallucination, it couldn’t be. Then why did it feel so strange?  
“Fitz,” Jemma repeated, this time a bit more firmly. “You need to wake up.”  
“Jemma? What...I...I am awake. See?” Fitz replied, his expression filled with confusion.  
“No. You...you know what I mean. What I really mean.”  
He finally looked back at her. She was still smiling, but her face now held a bit of sadness to it as well.  
“Jemma...you’re here, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice almost too quiet to hear.  
“I’m always here.”  
She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed the top of his head.  
“Always...”

 

~“...until then...”~

 

Fitz slowly woke and reached out with one his arms, half expecting to feel Jemma next to him. There was nothing.  
He opened his eyes, and soon recognized that there was no warm sun, no soft sheets no... her.  
He was still in his dark, unpleasant cell. Alone.  
His pillow was damp with what he assumed was tears, tears that were still dripping down his face.  
Fitz rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was Jemma.  
“I miss her,” he whispered, his voice quivering. He closed his eyes, and once again, he pictured her beautiful face, smiling down at him. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her soft lips, feel her embrace. Those things seemed like a distant memory now.  
Now, Jemma was gone. And he was alone.  
Completely alone. 

 

****

“Baby,  
It's all that I can do to  
Thank you  
Cause every time you wrapped those arms around me  
I felt I was home cause  
Everything made sense when you were with me.”


End file.
